El ultimo angel
by anyelita1828
Summary: Un angel tiene tanto poder que incluso puede cambiar un demonio - dije mientras me daba la vuelta y caminar a un lugar donde no me escuchara llorar.


**Hola, aquí un nuevo fic… aunque no sé si me van a odiar… les voy a explicar porque… resulta que me he visto la serie the originals, que por cierto esta genial, y me he inspirado en una nueva historia. La historia se narrara en the originals, donde Klaus está en su guerra con Marcel y Hayley está embarazada, obviamente cambiare muchisisisimas cosas pero tratare de hacer los personajes iguales a sus personalidades y esas cosas, espero les guste. Sera un: Hayley, Klaus, Tyler y caroline, entre otras parejas como Elijah – Katherine. Rebekah, Marcel, Matt y aparecerán otros personajes como Damon, Elena y Stefan.**

* * *

_**El ultimo ángel.**_

**Prologo.**

Miraba atentamente a una pared gris del cementerio donde las brujas me tenían como rehén por llevar una criatura sobrenatural en mi interior, hace poco una bruja llamada Sophie me rapto para decirme que estaba embarazada del hibrido original más temido de todos los tiempos, Klaus Mikaelson, un hombre que apenas y conocía, recuerdo bien esa noche, ¿Cómo no recordarla? Yo solo quería averiguar dónde estaba mi familia y él quería saber sobre Katherine, muchos tragos, sexo salvaje en su mansión en Mistyc Falls, el pueblo donde habitan todo ser sobrenatural… esa noche se empezó a crear un bebe dentro de mí, una criatura que al parecer es milagroso, ahora yo estaba pagando las consecuencias siendo privada de mi libertad hasta que Klaus acepte la propuesta que Sophie, la bruja, le había hecho hace poco. Arrugue el entrecejo… El hermano mayor de Klaus, Elijah logro convencer a su hermano para que visitara a las brujas, allí le dijeron que yo estaba esperando un bebe de él, su reacción no fue del todo favorable, parecía un demente gritando y echando humo por los oídos, estaba furioso, me trague mi temor a que me hiciera algo malo, pero allí estaban las brujas y su hermano mayor que hasta ahora me había salvado dos veces, de las brujas y de Klaus y sinceramente no sé porque lo hace.

Klaus dijo exactamente estas palabras cuando su hermano mayor le dijo delante de todos que escuchara el latido del corazón del bebe "_mátala a ella y al bebe, ¿Qué más da?"_ No sabía en verdad quien era Klaus, y aunque para mí no es muy fácil ni bueno llevar un bebe de ese idiota… creo que debió actuar de otra forma ¿no? Aunque, según las brujas, convencer a Klaus era de un trabajo difícil y lo peor que pudieron hacer fue amenazarlo y chantajearlo, sonreír con pesar, ni siquiera funciono, a él no le importa este bebe y para ser franca a mi tampoco.

Escuche a alguien entrar a mi guarida, ¿ahora qué paso? Me levante del asiento de cemento y vi a Eliejah entrando, otro original, por lo menos este tiene pinta de no ser como Klaus, idiota y malhumorado, me cruce de brazos apretando un poco mis labios, me mira detalladamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte.

- Me presentare formalmente, Hayley – dice suavemente – Soy Elijah Mikaelson, el hermano mayor del padre de tu bebe.

Al escuchar eso un escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo, me senté de nuevo, con él no corro peligro, pensé, subí mis piernas al banco y puse mis manos en mis rodillas suavemente, vi como Elijah se acerco solamente dos pasos a mí.

- sé quién eres, y se quien es tu hermano, creo, va a asesinarme – dije

- No lo permitiré – dice y se ve muy seguro de aquello, arrugue el seño.

- ¿Por qué no lo permitirías? ¿Qué ganarías tú de eso? – pregunte, el sonreí suavemente.

- Una familia, Hayley – dice

Arrugo el seño, ¿una familia? ¿Ganaría una familia? No entiendo, ellos son una familia, a su modo pero sin una, a demás, yo que tengo que ver en su familia, soy solo una mujer lobo con un bebe adentro de un hombre que odio y que me odia, ¿familia?

- No entiendo – musite.

- Somos la familia original, o lo fuimos algún tiempo atrás, Hayley – me dice, mira unas velas que estaban cerca de mí para darme calor – es el momento de volver a unirla. Y ese bebe será la salvación de nuestra deteriorada familia de vampiros originales.

- Klaus aborrece este embarazo ¿verdad?

- Mi hermano anhela lo que le da poder, piensa que este bebe no le dará el poder necesario para liderar lo que le llama su reino – dice

- El reino que ese vampiro… Marcel le a arrebatado, las brujas quieren destronarlo – dije. Elijah asintió. –

- Por muchos siglos hemos sido la familia original, una de las más respetadas y temidas en todo el mundo, antes Klaus era un ser humilde pero nuestro padre lo odiaba, era duro con él más que con cualquiera de nosotros –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- Klaus no era su hijo, era de una aventura que había tenido nuestra madre con un hombre lobo – me cuenta Elijah, se sienta a mi lado.

- Por eso es un hibrido –

- Si. – Alza las manos hacia mi - ¿Puedo? Te mostrare quienes éramos antes de ser vampiros.

Asentí lentamente. Elijah pone sus manos en mi cabeza y cierra los ojos, yo entro en un trance donde él me muestra su vida, o la vida que tenía antes de ser un original. Vi a unos jóvenes sonrientes, vi a Klaus con su cabello largo y castaño claro, sonriente y lleno de vida, vi el dolor que le causo la muerte de su hermano pequeño puesto que ambos fueron a ver la conversión de los hombres lobos y el último Henry murió por uno de ellos en manos de Klaus. Vi como se mostro en su primera faceta como vampiro, un loco por la sangre, un depredador inalcanzable, me estremecí suavemente, escuche la vos de Elijah relatando un pequeña historia acerca de su familia, la historia que estaba viendo atreves de sus crudas imagines. ¿Por qué me contaba la historia de su familia? Klaus se trasformo en hombre lobo a la primera luna llena, después de beber sangre de humano y termina con su transición a vampiro. Abrí los ojos suavemente.

- Me van a utilizar para que asesine a Marcel, si no acepta las brujas van a asesinarme – dije

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a permitir que eso pase, Hayley, ahora eres de la familia y la familia se protege – dice, se quita su abrigo y me lo pone encima de mis hombros – hare lo que sea para volver a unir a la familia.

¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Nadie ha sido amable conmigo, nadie me ha dicho una palabra de aliento, jamás he pertenecido a ninguna familia.

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ansias en salvar a tu familia, a Klaus? – pregunte.

- Porque le debo eso a él – dice

A mi mente llego una imagen, Klaus estaba siendo atado por su padre y por Elijah mientras su madre hacia un hechizo en el fuego, lo iban a asesinar, abrí mis ojos y vi a Elijah abatido por lo el dolor del recuerdo.

- Crees que le debes una familia – dije

- Eso es todo lo que él ha querido siempre pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, yo pienso… hacer que mi familia se redima – dice, se pone de pie –

- Lo hiciste por una buena razón, estoy segura – dije segura. Elijah no se veía tan mala persona. Creo que es el único en el que puedo confiar.

El sonreí suavemente y miro a la salida, allí estaba Sophie bloqueando la salida. ¿Ahora qué quiere esa bruja? Me levante y camine atrás de Elijah, de cualquier manera Elijah no permitirán que me lastimen, eso me ha dicho, mire a Sophie.

- Hayley se va conmigo a un buen lugar – dice

- No permitiremos que Hayley salga de aquí, Elijah –

- me asombra la fluidez que tienes para ordenarle a un original – dice Elijah con una sonrisa –

- Es… es imposible que la chica salga, son las reglas – dijo – Necesitamos la palabra de Klaus.

- Tienes la palabra mía – dice Elijah en tono suave y confiable – puedes fiarte de mí. Hare lo posible por hacer que Klaus acepte tu oferta, hasta entonces la chica se viene conmigo.

- Mi vida está ligada a la de Hayley, si me defraudan…

- Te doy mi palabra. – Elijah me mira con una sonrisa – Debemos ir a casa Hayley.

¿Irme a casa? ¿a su casa? ¿a la casa de Klaus? Eso no parecía ser buena idea, sin embargo no tenía mas a donde ir y sinceramente no quiero quedarme en esta pocilga, respire hondo, jamás he estado en un buen lugar.

- De acuerdo – musite.

Camine junto a Elijah hasta salir del cementerio. Le di la última mirada a Sophie quien me sonrió dócilmente, se que aunque Elijah haya dado su palabra, convencer a Klaus se le va hacer difícil, tal vez demasiado y por ende mi vida no es algo que se puede llamar duradera, viviría por ahora en la casa de Klaus, el hibrido original quien desea asesinarme mientras porto un bebe de él… esto no suena del todo bien.

* * *

**Hola, hola, ¿Cómo van? Bueno aquí con otra historia, es la primera en la que hayley será el personaje principal, a las fans de klaroline les pido que no se enfaden, yo también soy fan de esa parejita pero… al ver TO pues simplemente quise hacer algo así, sin embargo no todo de esta pareja esta perdido en esta historia. Un beso y los espero en los comentarios ¿si? **


End file.
